1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charging circuit for a rechargeable cell such as a nickel-cadmium cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional charging circuit, it is arranged so that a power source is caused to supply a constant current to a cell and the cell is prevented from being recharged while a thermostat is reset after the charging circuit is automatically turned off as the cell has been charged completely. However, the disadvantage is that such a conventional charging circuit is not only complicated in construction but also costly because the circuit comprises a trigger switch, a relay and other elements.